


The Day Clary Lost Her Wings

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Malec Discord Sever WINGO, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Violence, Wingfic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Clary knew there were Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike that participated in the illegal practice of stealing a person's wings and trading them for profit, but she never expected to find herself a victim of it.
Series: WINGO fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	The Day Clary Lost Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is all hurt and angst and no comfort. It's dark so consider yourself warned.  
> I do feel bad for beating up Clary in my first Clary-centric fic. Oops.  
> Written for the wingo prompt: wing removal

Clary prides herself on putting up a good fight. Armed with only her stele and a seraph blade, she manages to kill three of her attackers before the blade is knocked from her hands. Two more attackers, moving with vampiric speed, get her hands tied in front of her before she can fumble for her stele. 

She’s forced to her knees, one of the vampires pressing a foot to the rope tying her hands, keeping her palms on the ground. She stares up at him with wide eyes and terror coursing through her veins. “Why are you doing this? Who are you?” 

“It’s nothing personal,” an all too familiar voice lilts from across the street. Clary’s eyes narrow when she sees the vampire with long, dark hair, emerge from the shadows. _Camille_. “You have something I want.” 

A hand latches onto one of her wings and Clary flaps them rapidly behind her back, trying to get loose. But she’s outnumbered. Ambushed. Caught.

Another set of hands grabs the other wing keeping it in place. 

“Please don’t,” Clary begs, her heart lurching. She hasn't been gone long enough for anyone to come looking for her. She shouldn’t have tried to fight, should’ve run instead, but the vampires had appeared out of nowhere, cornering her. She hadn’t even had time to realize how many of them there were before they had descended on her. She’d barely managed to get her Seraph blade in hand. 

“Such pretty wings,” Camille drawls, moving behind Clary to run her nail down one of Clary’s bright red wings. The touch makes Clary shudder, her stomach turning. “You should feel honored, someone was willing to pay a good fortune for these.” 

Clary presses her eyes shut at the realization that this was planned. It’s not bad luck. It’s not even Camille coming after her for the sake of it. Someone had seen her wings and wanted them so badly they had offered money to Camille to obtain them. 

Of course Clary had heard the rumors that Camille was involved in the business of stealing and selling wings, but she’d never thought she was at risk. Her wings were pretty, but they weren’t shining or angelic. They resembled butterfly wings, thin and smooth, rather than being made up of feathers like most Shadowhunters'. Uncommon, but not sought after- not until now. 

She hears Camille pull a blade from its sheath and feels the metal press against one of the wings where it protrudes from her back, the jacket tailored around them. “Try not to bleed too much or I can’t make any promises that one of them won’t try to drink from you.” 

As if Clary could control her blood loss. As if she had any control over the situation at all. She jerks, pulling her arms hard, attempting to loosen the rope or slide it out from under the vampire’s foot. All she succeeds in doing is moving in such a way that the blade pressed against her wing cuts into it. She hisses as she feels the blood bubble to the surface, the torn wing sending waves of pain through her. 

“Eager to get this over with?” Camille drawls. 

Clary turns her head, her neck straining, to see behind her. She regrets it when she sees Camille runs her fingers through the blood before raising them to her lips. The vampire hums appreciatively, licking her fingers clean. Clary curls her hands into fists where they’re pressed against the asphalt. “Don’t! I’ll give you whatever you want! Please, Camille, anything you want. I’ll double the price.” 

“You can’t afford it,” Camille says decisively before pressing the blade down and cutting through the rest of Clary’s wing in one fell slice. 

A scream erupts from Clary’s lips, quickly covered by one of the other vampire’s hands, as the wing falls away and pain ricochets through her. She slumps forward, tears streaming down her face. It hurts worse than she could’ve imagined. Her back feels like it’s on fire. 

“Hold this,” she distantly hears Camille command one of the other vampires. “And don’t taste it.” The press of wet metal to her other wing makes Clary whimper. Acting entirely on instinct, she manages to open her mouth to dig her teeth into the hand over her lips. The vampire yelps and draws his hand away. The smear of blood on his palm is a distant, hollow, satisfaction. 

“This bitch,” he growls. 

“Oh Clary, really? Fine, bite her. Don’t take enough to kill her though, we don’t need a dead Shadowhunter on our hands.” 

Clary tries to jerk away when the vampire bends down, but she’s held in place from the grip on her remaining wing, the foot on the ropes around her wrists, a hand curling into her hair, forcing her neck on display. The vampire dives in, but the pain of the bite barely registers against the flaming ache in her back. 

And then... it all dulls. 

As the yin fen enters her system, Clary feels a sense of detachment. Her head feels fuzzy. It’s not good, but it’s no longer agony. She lets her eyes fall closed, dizzily leaning into the hands holding her in place. She’s distantly aware of the knife cutting through her other wing. She hears the slick noise of it tearing away from her back, but it doesn’t ache like the other had. 

The hands and foot disappear. She falls to her elbow, barely managing to keep the rest of her body from hitting the asphalt, head spinning. A blurry figure with bright red lips kneels in front of her and a blade cuts through the rope around her wrists. 

“Why?” Clary manages to say, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. “Why?” 

“I told you. It’s not personal.” Camille gets to her feet. “Let’s go.” 

There’s a clattering of feet on pavement as the vampires retreat, leaving the Shadowhunter crumpled on the asphalt behind them. 

Clary watches them go, reaching into her pocket and grasping her stele, head still fuzzy from the vampire venom. For a brief moment she considers not using any runes. Perhaps it would be better to die there than go back to the Institute, humiliated and wingless. 

She shakes herself. Her will to live is stronger than that. 

It takes all of her strength to push her sleeve up enough to draw an Iratze. She draws another on her neck. They won’t do much, but it should quell the bleeding and heal the bite. She activates her stamina and strength runes- her best chances at staying conscious. 

With the runes activated, she’s able to push herself to her feet and lean against the cobblestone wall of the nearest building. 

She finds her phone and presses the first contact.

“Izzy, I need help.” 


End file.
